The Family:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: It's Christmastime in Hazzard once again, and nothing is more important to the Dukes, than family & friends, during the Holiday Season, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: Please gentle, here's another one of my Reunion Stories, so please R&R, I would appreciate it!

_**Summary: This another Christmas Story of mine, no villains, or crimes being committed, Vance & Coy are in this one too, so please read & enjoy this one, & understand the importance of family to the Dukes!**_

The Family:

**_It's Christmastime in Hazzard County, Georgia, & everyone is getting ready, by decorating their houses & trees, also making some cookies, they can't wait until it's Christmas, where everyone gets together. Let's see what's going on at the Duke Farm, Friends, Shall We?, Let's go…._**

_**Bo & Luke Duke were helping their uncle, Jesse Duke, with chopping the firewood, they hope that they can get enough, so they won't freeze, meanwhile, Daisy Duke was in the Kitchen, making some Cookies, & Hot Chocolate for her loved ones, who are working hard in the Freezing Weather. She looked at them from the window, & was thinking this to herself.**_

_Daisy (thinking): They would die before letting this farm go into ruins, I sure hope that this Holiday Season, they would relax, & not worry so much about it, & about how to make money._

**_She snapped out of it, & continued her baking, she wants these cookies to be perfect for her cousins & uncle on Christmas Day, guilty of having a sweet tooth like her family, she set a huge plate aside for after dinner, she went to work with determination, cause if their cousins & uncle could do some hard work, so can she._**

_**As Luke, Bo, & Jesse were chopping some wood, Luke stopped & took a break, & and this about Coy & Vance, the other Duke Cousins, to Bo & his uncle.**_

Luke: I miss Coy & Vance, I mean if it wasn't for them, (to Jesse): Daisy & You would had to break your backs to keep this farm going, I hope that they would come home for a visit, from Nashville, to spend Christmas with us.

_**Bo said this confidently smiling.**_

Bo (smiling): They will come, you'll see, they are going to come home, cause they missed their home & us.

**_Meanwhile Coy & Vance were making their way to Hazzard County, they were excited, cause they have a couple weeks off, they want to spend as much time with their family as they could._**

_**Coy said with a smile to his cousin, who is riding Shotgun.**_

Coy: You think that Uncle Jesse & them would be surprise to see us.

**_Vance said with a bright smile to his young cousin._**

Vance (smiling): They sure will, I mean, they wanted us to come home, & been bugging us so, & thanks to us saving up, we can make their Christmas wish come true.

**_They continued without stopping, & they want to make their way to the farm, by late afternoon, they brought some presents, which they knew their family would love._**

_**Back at the Duke Farm, the boys came in & took off their boots on the mat, Daisy told them to get warm by the fire, she will bring some Christmas Cookies, & Hot Chocolate as a snack for them, they thanked her, & went to do just that, when she brought in the snack, they had a wonderful afternoon together.**_

_**Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg is up to something, & so is his Sheriff, Rosco P. Coltrane, Friends, I don't know about you, but I would be careful crossing paths with these two.**_

_**Boss said this as he looked over some documents; Rosco was besides him, wondering what plan did Boss come up with next.**_

Boss: I am going to give them Probation, I mean they saved my life more than once, yours too, they aren't really bad kids, I already gave Jeb Stuart Duke, his, he was really glad, Now, I just have to give Luke, Bo, Coy, & Vance Duke theirs, I even the score with them, & myself for all of the misdeeds, I have done.

**_Rosco said smiling to Boss, as he was impressed with the Boss's kindness, especially around the Holiday Season._**

Rosco (smiling): Ohhh, I love it, Boss; you are especially wonderful around this time of year.

**_Boss smiled too, & told his long time brother-in-law, friend, & employee this._**

Boss (smiling): Thanks, Rosco; I appreciate it, now let's go to the Dukes, & tell them the wonderful news.

_**Rosco nodded, & they went to get ready for the Duke Farm.**_

_**Meanwhile Coy & Vance made it to the farm, & they were greeted by their cousins & uncle, they went inside, & had a wonderful dinner, they all put their presents under the tree, then went to "The Boar's Nest" for some fun.**_

_**Boss & Rosco were happy that they were able to get the Dukes off of Probation early, for once, Boss Hogg doesn't want to be a bad guy, & he told Lulu his plan, & she was all for it, she encouraged him & Rosco to continue their good deed, & she promise to keep his secret, & not blab it to the Dukes.**_

_**At "The Boar's Nest" the Dukes were around a table, drinking Hot Chocolate & eating Christmas Cookies, they were having fun, as they continued the Hazzard Christmas tradition, of singing along with the Townspeople, to some Christmas Carols, then they went back to their table, they saw Cooter come in, & they invited him to sit with them, & Jesse made a toast exclaiming this.**_

Jesse (exclaiming): I would like to make a toast, here's to family, may they continue to be strong all the time!

Luke & Bo (in unison exclaiming): Cheers!

Vance & Coy (in unison exclaiming): Hear, Hear!

Daisy & Cooter (in unison exclaiming): Yes!

**_They clinked their glasses, & drank the rest of their Hot Chocolate, & finished their Christmas Cookies, they all went home to rest, & have peaceful dreams, that Christmas Eve evening._**

_**Christmas came & went, the Dukes went to open their presents, they were half way through, when the Doorbell rang, & Jesse opened it, & was surprised to find Boss & Rosco there.**_

_**Jesse said this angrily towards his once best friend.**_

Jesse (angrily): J.D.! What are you doing here?

**_Boss put his hands up in surrender & said this to him._**

Boss (putting his hands up): Jesse, It's the Lord's Birthday, I know you are mad about the past, but can't we put our differences aside?

Rosco: Yeah, Jesse, Can you?

**_Jesse softens up, & said smiling._**

Jesse (smiling): Sure, J.D., Rosco, come on in.

**_The younger Dukes saw that J.D. & Rosco were there in their house, they quickly panicked, but Jesse assured them that it's OK, & nodded to Boss, indicating to say his peace._**

_**Boss said this, as he handed over some papers to the boys, as he did this he handed Daisy some top of the line Roses too.**_

Boss (handing over the documents): Bo, Luke, Vance, & Coy, I am here to give you a present, As you well know, you have 2 more months of your Probation to serve, but you saved my life & Rosco's more than once, so I convinced the Judge, which he didn't need any, to let you off of your Probation early, he agreed, So Merry Christmas, Boys, Enjoy, you are now free citizens around Hazzard, & the state of Georgia (He smiled as he concluded his speech).

**_The Boys looked at the papers, & showed Jesse & Daisy, Luke asked this._**

Luke: Is this some sort of scam, Boss?

Bo (agreeing): Yeah, What's the catch, Guys?

**_Coy & Vance put in their thoughts too about this._**

Boss: No scam, or game, I just want to show my appreciation towards y'all. Jeb Stuart Duke was grateful for his, he called me to thank me, all the way from Placid County.

**_Bo let out a rebellious yell & the rest got emotional, they were waiting for this day to come, & now that it has, they are so happy. Jesse said this to his old Ridge Runner buddy._**

Jesse (smiling): Thank you, J.D., thanks a lot.

_**Boss nodded, & he & Rosco saw that the Dukes were going to have a small dinner this year, they invited them to Boss's House, & they accepted, Lulu welcomed them with open arms along with Enos, Cooter, & Cletus, they had a big meal, the women were going to clean up, but the men stopped them, even Boss too, they did the dishes, while Daisy & Lulu relaxed, then they had Dessert & Coffee, Boss suddenly laughed, & the others were wondering what's so funny.**_

**_Boss composed himself, & told them._**

Boss (smiling): We make a cute family around the table, I mean just look at us.

**_Everyone agreed & they all laughed again, they had laughed so hard, that they had tears coming down, they composed themselves, each of them said this agreeing to what Boss said._**

Lulu (smiling): We sure do make a great family, Baby, I mean we put all of the troubles of the past to rest forever.

Boss (smiling): We sure did, Lollipop.

Jesse: I am so glad that the Hoggs & the Dukes can get along now, & I am glad it took this Holiday Season to do it.

Rosco (smiling): I got to say, Boys, you deserved to have your Probation be lifted, you are a bunch of good boys, I am proud to know you.

Vance: I am just glad that we can be together, some people aren't fortunate, & it took a tour of the NASCAR Circuit to realize that, I am so glad that we are able to be here.

Coy (clasping a hold on Vance's Shoulder): I second that motion, I am so glad that we have a huge family too, that way we don't have to be lonely.

Bo: I am so glad that we are here together, cause now with the Hoggs joining us every year, our family is bigger, & the old traditions will be carried out better.

Luke (smiling): I am so proud, cause it's the fact that two ex-buddies can be friends once again, cause it shows us a great example, & there are no two people better to show us a great example, Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg, & our uncle, Jesse Duke.

**_Boss & Jesse thanked Luke for the wonderful compliment, & they went on with the day._**

_**Vance & Coy's week vacation went by so fast, they were sad to go, & so was the rest of the Dukes, they went on their way, & the three other young Dukes, & Jesse went back to their routine, that they follow every New Year's. But they knew, that Coy & Vance would come back for another visit.**_

End of: The Family:

**_Balladeer: The Dukes & Boss ended up having a successful truce & friendship, plus Rosco & Boss ran Hazzard County better, the citizens are happy without any complaints, So, things in Hazzard County can change, if you wanted it to, Friends, Just believe that it could happen, Stay Tuned for the next Duke adventure, _****_Y'all come back now, you hear?_**


End file.
